The Grieving Process
by khan4er
Summary: Tegan learns how to cope after the events of Time-Flight


First of all, I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Any and all characters are property of the BBC and Doctor Who is a property of BBC and BBC Worldwide.

For Anida, 7/7/38-10/25/10 Mom, thanks for everything. This is for you.

Tegan Jovanka stood on the concourse at Heathrow Airport looking at one particular spot. Two weeks ago, that spot was inhabited by a blue Police Public Call Box, which was actually a disguise for a spaceship called the TARDIS, owned by a Time Lord called the Doctor. She realized why he left, on the fact that he would never be able to get her to Heathrow again. She also had to confront the Master, another Time Lord who killed her aunt and tried twice to kill her. Thanks to the Doctor, both she and over 100 passengers were saved, then he left. She did not have time to even say good-bye to him. She wondered where he was now, having adventures with Nyssa. She didn't even have time to talk with him about Adric, who they just saw die in a Cybermen plot to destroy Earth yet again.

In her mind's eye, she replayed the period of those last two weeks. She remembered her new boss telling her "I am sorry, Miss Jovanka, but we tried to call you. When you did not show up, we filled that position. I know you received a glowing report from the pilots, but their story seems to be unbelievable, at best. I am sorry, but we have no positions open at this time. Please check back with us from time to time." The fact that one of the affected pilots did drive her home, talking about the experience. She wondered if her aunt's home was ransacked and whether or not it was already occupied. She even thought of going back to Australia and shacking up with mates until she could get a job. She was surprised to find the house was not sold, the utilities on, and the lights working. When she called, she found out from the leaser that a young man dressed in cricket gear had paid off the utilities for two years. She half-smiled and then hung up.

As she came into her room, she looked at photographs that were taken only two years ago. She seemed quite young back then. Of course back then, she had her whole life ahead of her. She thought to herself "If only…", then stopped herself. She did not have a job. She had very little money on her. Luckily, she did have a bank account. Even so, she would have given her last dollar to see her aunt, just standing in the doorway. Her aunt was fussy, but practical. She saw the bed with all the medication her aunt took still there. She made a note to throw it when she could. When she was done just putting away her stuff, she collapsed into a chair. That's when she lost it. She cried for her aunt Vanessa, for Adric, but mostly for the fact that she would never see the Doctor or the TARDIS ever again. She cried until her eyes were empty of tears. She tried to remember a prayer for the dead and utterly failed. She was helpless and tried to recall what the Doctor and Nyssa would have said to her. Nyssa may have been accustomed to loss, having been affected by the Master in a personal sense, too. No matter how many times they spoke about their own personal losses, Adric was more than capable of spoiling their talks. Now, even he was gone and that made her feelings of loss run deep. Now, her traveling was over. Now, she had to get a job or go back. She would take some time to think it over.

Anyhow, she took her car and went back to Heathrow. No matter how many people she asked, no one sighted a blue police box, nor were there any jobs they were offering at the time. She looked at the particular spot where it was, then she walked away. She fully accepted that she would never see the Doctor or the TARDIS again. She went back home and got inside just as the phone was ringing. "Hello?" she asked. "Tegan, it's Colin. How are you?" answered the voice on the line. "I'm doing well. How are things with you?" she stated, relief flooding her voice. "Great, listen, some of my mates were wondering if you'd like to join us on a trip to Belgium and the Netherlands, unless your job is too demanding." "Colin, I was…sacked from my job." "Ohhh, Sorry to hear that, anyhow, want to come?" Tegan looked at the empty house and said "That sounds like fun. So, when is it?" Colin began to give her the details, but Tegan thought "Sounds like my traveling days aren't over just yet!"


End file.
